


The Golden Anniversary

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: A One-Shot of Malec celebrating 50 years of being married





	The Golden Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published work.

There was a comfortable silence on the terrace only interrupted by faint city lights and music from a radio flowing through the open double doors from the living room. The sun was setting, casting a soft, orange light upon Alec’s face as he closed his eyes. He chased the last light of the day with his face and ended up slumped in the chair he was seated in. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard the faint sound of a door closing, footsteps coming closer and a voice speaking soft words.  
“Are you falling asleep on me, mr. Lightwood-Bane?”  
Alec’s eyes shot open and quickly focused in on Magnus taking a seat in the sofa opposite of Alec. He smiled at his husband and sat up straighter in his seat when it dawned on him that this was the first time all day they’d been alone.

Guests had been coming and going from their loft all day with the exception of Max and Rafael who had been with them all day. Rafael and his family had been the last ones to leave. Magnus had been the one insisting that they’d do something out of the ordinary to commemorate having been married for 50 years. After having spent time at the Copenhagen Institute, Magnus had grown fond of the way the Danish mundanes would celebrate their wedding anniversaries. The first couple of years of celebrating their anniversary had been strange to Alec. But once they’d celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary with a silver theme, these mundane customs had grown on him and he’d start to look forward to the next.

50 years would be gold. The Golden Anniversary. Magnus had managed to keep it subtle and yet gold was a recurring theme in everything decorating the loft. Golden balloons, golden tablecloths, golden plates, golden everything. He’d even picked out a golden jacket for Alec and a golden suit for himself. Gold also streaked the white and dark gray hair on Magnus’ head. He’d started to dye his hair the same color as Alec’s some 30 years ago when gray streaks had replaced Alec’s usually dark hair. It gave them a false sense of growing old together. Something they had spent less and less time talking about as the years had gone by.

Gold also framed eyes that were looking at Alec loving and liberated. Alec stretched his long legs out and reached Magnus’. He breathed out a dry laugh and copied his movement until their bare feet were rubbing gently against each other. The slow and gentle jazz music was once again audible and was carried to them by a gentle breeze. A sudden thought pushed through his tired mind and Alec rose swiftly to his feet, surprising Magnus with his sudden movement. Alec held out a wrinkled hand and Magnus gladly took it, rising to his feet and into the arms of his husband.

They swayed like that for a long time until the setting sunlight was replaced by the pale moonlight casting shadows on their faces. Alec leaned his forehead to Magnus’ and they breathed in unison. Alec was well aware of the cool golden material around Magnus’ ring finger as it was a notable contrast to the warmth of his hand sending shivers up his spine. Alec pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose making it scrunch up like it did so often. Alec was slightly out of breath - partly because of the dancing and partly because of exhaustion taking over his aging body.

“50 years later and you still manage to take my breath away,” he breathed out.

“50 years later and you never cease to amaze me,” Magnus replied as Alec started swaying to the music again, holding on for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
